The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Juniper plant, botanically known as Juniperus×pfitzeriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Monsan.
The new Juniper is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Juniperus×pfitzeriana cultivar Aurea Improved, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,491. The new Juniper was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in Dayton, Oreg. in 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Visalia, Calif., since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Juniper are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.